1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to fuser members useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like. In addition, the fuser member described herein can also be used in a transfix apparatus in a solid ink jet printing machine.
2. Background
Centrifugal molding is used to obtain seamless polyimide belts useful as fuser members. Typically, a thin fluorine or silicone release layer is applied to the inner surface of a rigid cylindrical mandrel. A polyimide coating is applied to the inner surface of the mandrel containing the release layer. The polyimide is cured and then released from the mandrel.
There are drawbacks to this process. The length of the polyimide belt is determined by the size of the mandrel. The requirement of a release layer on the inner surface of the mandrel is an additional process step. For fuser belts manufactured in this manner the cost is expensive. There is a need to reduce the manufacturing cost.
In addition, a polyimide fuser belt requires a modulus that is greater than 4,000 MPa. In embodiments, the onset decomposition temperature should be greater than 400° C. Such requirements, along with reduced cost of manufacturing, are desirable.